


Visceral

by CZD



Series: Sensory [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Bucky Barnes Has A Thing For Steve's Muscles, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Steve, Fluff, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Worship, PWP, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, civil war spoilers, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZD/pseuds/CZD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes gets distracted by Steve's arms with the helicopter, and ends up thanking Steve in the best way he knows how.</p><p>Inspired by the sense of touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visceral

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else notice how Bucky got distracted by Steve's insanely huge biceps during the helicopter scene? 
> 
> I mean, let's be real - we all would be...

\-----

Bucky hated how weak he was in that moment. He was so close to getting away in that helicopter, but something inside him snapped when he saw Steve grappled on to it, pulling him back down. It wasn't even that Steve's strength was almost inhumanly possible - it was the fact that his muscles bulged so obscenely that it distracted Bucky long enough to forget what he was doing.

Ever since Steve became the super soldier that he was, Bucky had had some thoughts that could most definitely only been described as unsavoury. When he first saw Steve post-serum, tall as he was and even more muscled and God-like, it sent a shiver up his spine.

Pre-serum, Steve and Bucky's relationship was...interesting. Best friends until the very end, Bucky always looked out for Steve. And Steve, in return, well... Usually, an alleyway altercation normally ended with Steve on his knees, his head bobbing between Bucky's thighs, all in the name of thanks.

But post-serum, the dynamic changed. No longer was Steve thanking him as someone beneath him, like he always viewed himself. Now it was a thanks that filled the air with lust and sweat. Bucky knew why - Steve finally saw himself as Bucky's equal, and thus wanted to experience their more biblical moments as such. Not that Bucky was complaining. 

But after all these years, after Hydra's brainwashing and his ability to rid his brain of the triggers, Bucky knew what had to be done. And when he saw Steve's arms flexing in their attempt to stop him, and when they clutched his body in the river afterwards, he knew.

That evening, Bucky locked the door behind him. Steve sat on the bed, head down, hands clasped together. Surely thinking about the day's events, Bucky was adamant to have Steve's focus solely on him.

The brunet strode up to the blond man, and stopped dead in his tracks right in front of his head. Steve lifted his gaze to look up at Bucky, who stared down, his eyes clouded and hazy.

"Buck...?" came Steve's gravelly voice, heavy with confusion yet still strong and powerful.

"Take me." came Bucky's response. 

Steve stared at Bucky, deep into his eyes. For a moment, Bucky thought the younger man was going to hit him, for fear of rising some sort of conflicting emotions within the super soldier. But instead, he felt his arms grasped tightly as Steve sprang up, shoving the slightly slender man onto the bed. 

Bucky's breath hitched for a moment, as he looked up at Steve's heaving body. His thick chest was rising rapidly, his plushy pecs protruding underneath his obscenely tight t-shirt. His arms were as thick as they were earlier, when they grappled the helicopter, and there was a shimmering gleam of beads of sweat forming on his brow. Deep in his stomach, Bucky felt a tingling sensation which meant only one thing.

Tonight, they were not equals.

It was a speedy flurry of heavy breaths and fumbling hands as Steve and Bucky tore one another's clothes off, Steve practically tearing the buttons off of Bucky's henley tee and Bucky literally shredding the blond man's blue t-shirt to pieces. Steve's thick, strong hands roamed Bucky's less muscular body, sending shivers down the brunet's spine and amplifying the tingling sensation he felt in the depths of his stomach.

Steve's kisses were rough and sloppy, as if he was trying to taste every possible taste Bucky had to offer in a short amount of time, holding onto Bucky's lips with his own as they crashed their bodies together. Bucky's own hands roamed Steve's back frantically, trying to feel every sinewy muscle and rippling back curvature that he could.

Their clothes were flying off, now, as Steve tore off Bucky's jeans and Bucky returning the favour with a visceral force that he swore made Steve growl. They crashed their lips together once again, and Bucky felt something thick and hard poke around down below.

Swiftly, yet gently, he felt Steve's fingers find their way inside him, filling him ever so generously. He could feel Steve's powerful hands at work as he fingered him, his toes curling at the sensation of being so carnally ravaged by his oldest friend. But Bucky knew that this was only the beginning.

And he was right. No sooner had Bucky been opened by Steve's powerful hands that he felt the tip of Steve's member start to breach his tight hole. Bucky swore it felt bigger down below than it did in his mouth all those decades ago in the bunkers - post-serum, Steve's cock was one for the history books, if Bucky had to be truthful.

Slowly and carefully, Steve entered Bucky, filling him up as he approached the base of his penis, sheathing himself into the brunet's tight hole. Bucky couldn't help but moan - not out of pain, or pleasure, but because it felt so right, so perfect. Steve was fully inside him, thrusting forcefully then gently, forcefully then gently, creating a sensation that Bucky could only describe as being the single greatest thing he has ever felt in all his decades of existence.

"Open your eyes, Bucky," came the panting sound of Steve's voice, "I want you to look at me while I fuck you."

Bucky did as he was told, snapping his eyes wide open to gaze into Steve's baby blues. Instead of seeing hatred or anger, however, all he saw as Steve's cock pummelled into him was the love and devotion his friend had for him.

"Steve... Steve..." Bucky whined, grasping on to Steve's muscular back as the other man rode into him, clutching at his taut, tanned skin. Steve winced, and Bucky loosened his grip slightly, which led Steve to pounding his enlarged cock into the man faster and faster.

"Bucky... Fuck, Bucky." he gasped, and Bucky leaned up and kissed him, crashing their lips together once again. This one was different, however, as suddenly Steve began to thrust faster and faster, causing Bucky to break the kiss, gasping and whimpering as he was opened up by his best friend.

"Fuck, Steve! Fuck! God I love you Steve, fuck!"

And suddenly, with one final push, the hilt of his cock meeting the edge of Bucky's hole as much as possible, Steve stopped, a shuddering shiver running through his body, as he emptied himself inside the former assassin.

Steve slumped onto the bed, rolling on to his back after he had pulled his thick member out of Bucky's tight hole. His arm slipped under Bucky's head, and he pulled the brunet closer to him as they both panted, their sexual heat lingering in the air. Bucky lay his head on Steve's plush pecs, and recovered his breath.

"So," panted Steve, staring at the ceiling. "Where did that come from?"

"Your arms," mumbled Bucky, blushing slightly, "When you grabbed the helicopter. They distracted me. Riled me up."

Steve chuckled to himself and gently kisses the top of Bucky's head. Then, he took his free hand and raised Bucky's fave to look at his own, and smiled softly before kissing him, this time filled with love and admiration for his friend.

"By the way," he murmured, hazily looking at to Bucky's equally as lidded eyes, "you should know..."

Bucky looked up softly, into Steve's blue eyes, searching them momentarily before the larger man spoke again.

"I love you too."


End file.
